plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 6
For the Chinese version of the level, see Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Wild West - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |EM = Three |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |before = Wild West - Day 5 |after = Wild West - Day 7}} Difficulty *The presence of Pianist Zombies and Poncho Zombies can be troublesome for the player, especially if the player doesn't bring a lot of firepower. In addition, Pianist Zombie will move most of the zombies in this level, so area of effect plants should be implemented. The player should take advantage of the minecarts in the back, namely for a powerful plant like Coconut Cannon. Waves 1 3 5 2 4 |zombie2 = 3 1 5 +2 -4 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 -2 -4 |zombie4 = 1 5 2 4 +3 |zombie5 = 1 5 2 -3 +4 |zombie6 = 1 2 4 -2 -3 +5 |zombie7 = 2 3 5 1 -3 -5 +4 |zombie8 = 2 4 4 5 3 -5 +1 |zombie9 = 2 4 5 1 5 -2 -4 +3 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 4 1 5 2 4 -2 -4 +1 +3 +5 |note10 = Final flag}} - never carries metal grate + always carries metal grate Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Coconut Cannon **Chili Bean **Potato Mine **Cherry Bomb **Wall-nut *Plant three Coconut Cannons in the minecarts. Plant Potato Mines, Chili Beans, or Wall-nuts in front of the carts to allow the Coconut Cannons time to recharge. *If the zombies are already in the fourth column and the Coconut Cannons are still recovering, use a Cherry Bomb or a Plant Food on one of the Coconut Cannons. *Try to aim the Coconut Cannons at high health zombies, like Poncho Zombie (with grate) or Pianist Zombie, and let the splash damage kill the weaker ones (Cowboy, Conehead Cowboy). *Note that the Coconut Cannon kills the Pianist Zombies in a single direct hit and since that zombie can easily break through defenses, the Coconut Cannon usually should aim to them. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Snapdragon **Spikerock **Wall-nut *Do not plant any of these plants on minecart columns. *Plant three Snapdragons on any middle column first. *Plant a full column of Wall-nuts behind them. *Plant a full column of Spikerocks behind Wall-nuts. *Give Plant Food to Wall-nuts with no Snapdragons behind them. (Optional) *If a Wall-nut dies, you will have one chance to replace one. *If a Wall-nut is near death and you have had to go through the last step, use Plant Food to protect that Wall-nut. *The advanced damage should kill most of the zombies, Spikerocks also give additional defense from Pianist Zombies. *The round will end quickly, so your defense will not damage as much. Strategy 3: Coconut Cannons and A.K.E.E.s *'Required plants:' **Coconut Cannon **A.K.E.E. **Wall-nut **Potato Mine How to set it up: *Plant one Coconut Cannon on the minecart of the first column. *Plant one column of A.K.E.E.s on the fourth column. *Plant two columns of Wall-nuts on the fifth and sixth columns. *Plant one column of Potato Mines on the seventh column. *Use Plant Food on Coconut Cannon if Pianist Zombies and Poncho Zombies get too close to your defenses. *You will probably lose one or two lawn mowers at the end of the level, but it is okay. Gallery FRWWd6U.png|First time reward IMG 0128.PNG|By WW - Day 6 (PG234) - 1.png|By WW - Day 6 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 IMG 0162.PNG|Another setup by EpicGamer23468 WW6 C.png|By WW Day 6.png|By WildWestDay6ByLD.jpg|By SOWW6.PNG|By Trivia *Before the 1.7 update, the player had 1500 sun and two Plant Food. *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Pea Pod Wild West Day 6 (Ep.127)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Wild West Day 6 Walkthrough How would you rate Wild West - Day 6's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand